


Moment in Auradon

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Fluff Bingo [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Learning Disabilities, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Harry can't read.





	Moment in Auradon

Ben was worried about the first day of the new VKs. He ended up looking for them when the teacher said they hadn’t shown up for their first class. At first, Ben was worried when he spotted the Coach just standing out in the field. For a second it looked like he was talking to himself. 

When he got closer he saw the four new VK’s rubbing sunscreen on. 

“It’s okay to want to lay in the sun, but remember health is important to. Sunscreen will protect your skin from getting burned. However, to much time in the sun and it can still happen.” The Coach said and he was handed them towels. “Lay on these instead of the grass. You can touch the grass, however, if you roll in it you will get itchy.” 

“Thanks!” Dizzy took the towel and tossed it down before laying back down. “Ah, the sun! I never thought I’d ever feel it!” 

“Me too!” Gil was squinting. “It hurts my eyes,” 

“Alright, another thing, don’t look into the sun,” Coach Jenkins had sounded like he had been explaining things for a while. “It causes harm to your eyes. Wait here take my sunglasses for now. How’s that?” 

“This is amazing!” Gil sighed and relaxed. “I really liked this place!” Gil smiled as he laid there for a long moment. “Is it sunny all the time?” 

“Not all the time, most of the time,” 

“Coach Jenkins,” Ben smiled walking over. 

“King Ben,” the Coach smiled. “I was just helping the kids with a few things, they were out here when I came to set up for class,” 

“Thank you for watching them,” ben smiled. “So, you guys having fun?” 

“I’ve never been so warm before,” Harry was sprawled out looking limp. “I’ll never move from ‘ere,”

“Agreed,” Uma wiggled a bit getting comfortable. “I’m just going to take a rest.” 

“Well, I guess for now this is alright,” Ben smiled rubbing the back of his neck. “Tomorrow you will have to go to class alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Uma sighed soaking up the sun. “School, and books,”

“I’ll see you guys at dinner!” Ben smiled and turned to Jenkins. “Thank you for helping them out again, Coach.” 

“It’s not a problem,” He nodded. “I’ll make sure they get into the dorms after classes are over.” 

\--

When the four had started to go to class Ben was glad. He checked up on them here there, as much as he could. The only thing he got from the Teachers that Harry struggled in class. They said they got back blank papers or sometimes no even a paper. 

After a week of missing papers, work, Ben decided to join everyone in the lunchroom with the intention of having lunch with the Sea Three to ask Harry what was going on. However, he couldn’t find them anywhere. 

Going up to Aziz he smiled as his teammate. “Hey, Aziz,” 

“Hey, Ben!” Getting up Aziz gave him a hug. “Busy being King?” 

“It’s hard but worth it,” Nodded Ben with a smile. “Have you’ve seen Uma, Harry, and Gil?” 

“I think Uma went to the school musical tryouts, Gil was hanging out with Jay. I think their planning on going camping or something and Harry is with Coach Jenkins.” 

The was odd. “Coach Jenkins?” 

“Yeah, Coach has been helping Harry learn to read and write.” 

It took Ben a minute for the words to sink in before looked a bit surprised. “What?” 

“Yeah, apparently Harry can’t do either. He never learned on the Isle of the Lost so when Coach asked him why he was acting up in class Harry snapped at him. Coach took him aside, they talked and worked out a plan to help him learn.” Aizi shook his head. “I knew the Isle was bad but wow… Can’t picture how hard that must be to learn once your older.” 

\--

Ben headed to the Library searching for the two. As he did Ben was thinking about other kids on the Isle. How many more didn't know how to read? To write? They couldn't even swim which was another class that had been added. 

When Ben turned the corner he stopped and stepped back. Peeking out he could see Coach and Harry sitting at one of the study tables, a book out, paper, a few children's books for starting reading and they were going over. 

“Aright, next word,” Coach Wrote out something. “Alright, now try to sound out the letter.” 

“...Haa… Haa ooo?” Harry looked at the word eyes determined to figure it out. “Hoo?” 

“And the last letter?” 

“...Coo?” 

“What letter is that?” 

“It’s a K.” Harry took a minute before he started to sound out the word again. “Hoo… kah.” 

“A little faster,” 

“Hoo-kah? Hoo… Hook!” Harry all bout shouted. “Hook, it’s hook!” 

“Yes!” Coach cheered. 

“Shhhhhh!” Someone chided them. 

Chuckling Jenkins calmed them down before he looked at Harry. “Alright, remember how to spell your first name?” 

“I do,” Picking up a pen Harry wrote down his name, with sass, Ben noticed. “There.” 

“Now, write down Hook and we have,” Jenkins waited for him to rite the whole name down. “Your name. Harry Hook.” 

“I did that?” Harry asked even though he had written it down. “That’s my name. I wrote my name!” 

“Yes,” Reaching over he ruffled the kid's hair. “I’m proud of you, Harry. You worked hard and it paid off.” 

“Can you teach me more words?” Harry asked flushing a little. None of the VKs had been used to kindness. “I want to be like the others.” 

“Sure, of course. Now, let’s work on on your sight words,” 

Smiling Ben turned to leave and as he walked away he planned on opening up a new program to help all the kids who needed it when they got to Auradon that way they could read and write.


End file.
